Ninja Gurlz
by Melody Beilschmidt-Carriedo
Summary: Jenny and her friends are the Gem Gurlz, six teen heroes from Gem City. When they go through a portal, they end up in the world of Ninjago. What will happen when the Ninja find these female heroes trapped in their world?
1. Chapter 1

There comes a time in every hero's life when they have to face the unexpected. Maybe a secret villian who's been causing everything, or maybe an unexpected new ability. This story, on the other hand, is about a team of heros who's unexpected adventure involves leaving their own world and helping out in another.

These girls are fast, slick, caring, fierce, sly, and determined. These girls are a team who know the powers of friendship better than anyone in their town. These girls have the guts to take over in a male hero groups turf.

This friendly neighborhood team of heros are the GEM GURLZ.

-

(Jenny)  
>They say a girl can be tough if she wants to, but I don't think I can lead the Gem Gurlz. My sis, Lilly, says I can do anything if I put my mind to it. "Light can be nice, but it's dangerous as well." I don't know. Lilly says alot of weird stuff. The other Gem Gurlz say that I should follow my heart, but my heart is torn between my mother's old life as a crime-fighting superhero, and how hard being team leader is.<p>

And why me? Why was I the one chosen to be leader? Jessie and Saphire don't even listen to me most of the time, and if the plan involves plants or animals Abby drops out! How can I be leader in this team?! It's too stressful!

If I could just hear advice from a team leader who went through the same thing, I would be in such a better place than I am now.


	2. Chapter 2

(Jenny)  
>They say a girl can be tough if she wants to, but I don't think I can lead the Gem Gurlz.<p>

Why was I the one chosen to be leader?

If I could just hear advice from a team leader who went through the same thing, I would be in such a better place than I am now...

-

(Cole)  
>Again?! How many times will this team fall for the same trick?! We've been put under spells for a year now! Today, we got turned into girls! Seriously?! I can't believe we do the same thing everytime! As soon as we break the spell we're under, Kyle runs off, and we chase him straight into the trap! Oddly enough, though, the apprentices never get trapped.<p>

Why did we have to get turned into girls, anyway? I know we "accidentally" freed her "adopted" daughter, but turning us into girls won't help! Plus, Sensei says girls wear dresses and skirts most of the time. I'm not a big fan of looking pretty. And this skirt is really ichy.

Where did Kai find this? At a garage sale in a box full of moth balls?

All I want , is to learn how to deal with so many unusual changes.


	3. Chapter 3

(Cole)  
>We've been put under spells for a year now!<p>

As soon as we break the spell we're under, Kyle runs off, and we chase him straight into the trap!

All I want, is to learn how to deal with so many unusual changes...

-

(Jenny)  
>"Come on, Girls!" I called as I headed towards our HQ. Something was happening, and the Gem Gurlz have to stop it!<p>

The six of us got there in a hurry, getting our costumes on in the hall;

"Gold! With the power of Light!"

"Diamond! With the power of Ice!"

"Emerald! With the power of Nature!"

"Ruby! With the power of Fire!"

"Saphire! With the power of Water!"

"Rainbow! With Phsychic Powers!"

"And together we're... The GEM GURLZ!"

Rainbow told us that a portal had opened outside. We rushed out the door and headed for the portal.

It was a large portal, sitting there in the middle of the lawn. When we first looked at it, it seemed harmless, but as we got closer, the portal started sucking us in.  
>We were sucked through, and into another world.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

(Jenny)  
>I headed towards our HQ. Something was happening, and the Gem Gurlz have to stop it!<p>

"Gold! With the power of Light!"

"Diamond! With the power of Ice!"

"Emerald! With the power of Nature!"

"Ruby! With the power of Fire!"

"Saphire! With the power of Water!"

"Rainbow! With Phsychic Powers!"

"And together we're... The GEM GURLZ!"

It was a large portal, sitting there in the middle of the lawn.

We were sucked through, and into another world.

-

(Cole)  
>So glad that spell wore off. Tomarrow we start school again at Ninjago High. The Ninjago Dragons would have had a cow if their star player was turned into a girl!<p>

So, Sensei told us today that there will be six new kids at our school. I hope that atleast one of them likes football. None of my team enjoys the sport. Zane prefers the chess team, Jay likes being the class clown, Lloyd thinks sports are boring, and Kai says soccor and baseball are better sports.

So I'm hoping that I'll meet those new kids and find out if any like football. But, who knows...

They might be different than we all think.


	5. Chapter 5

(Cole)  
>So glad that spell wore off.<p>

Sensei told us today that there will be six new kids at our school.

I'm hoping that I'll meet those new kids and find out if any like football.

who knows...

They might be different than we all think.

-

(Jenny)  
>We found shelter and food. That's better than nothing. Izzy thought that we should start going to the high school nearby until we can get home. The school is called Ninjago High.<p>

I hope there's a hero team here. I would like to find out about being a great leader.

We start school tomarrow. I wonder what extracuriculars this school will have. According to the pamphlet, they have a football team called the Ninjago Dragons.

Jessie will like that.

They have a star quarterback named Cole Clash. He was also part of a dance group called Spin Harmony, who won a recent Ninjago talent show.

I hope we get to meet this dancing athlete at the school. He might help me with my problem.


	6. Chapter 6

(Jenny)  
>Izzy thought that we should start going to the high school nearby until we can get home.<p>

I hope there's a hero team here.

The school has a star quarterback named Cole Clash. He was also part of a dance group called Spin Harmony.

I hope we get to meet this dancing athlete at the school. He might help me with my problem.

-

(Cole)  
>School. The place where I'm a football star and no one knows that I'm a ninja.<p>

I'm just walking down the hall. When some girl bumps into me.

Cole: "Watch it, Blondey!"

Girl: "You watch it, Emo!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. I whipped around to face the girl. She had long blonde hair and pale green eyes. She wore a red tank top and jeans.

Cole: "What'd you just call me?!"

Girl: "What's the matter? You don't like a girl calling you Emo?"

Cole: "No one calls me Emo!"

Kai: "Cole! Calm down."

If my friends hadn't stopped me, I would have fought that girl.

I wonder who she is...


End file.
